I Do
by KoreanLover300
Summary: This is a story I put together that will bring together Yi Jung's past and his reason to being a playboy and drinking. Sure it probably isn't like the one expected from the drama. But since they are never planning on making a season two I could only put my thoughts together and come up with something. This might sound as from the title as a happy story, but it isn t.
1. STORY SHORT INTRO

"Why are you like this? Why are you ruining your life?" the newly wedded Ga Eul questioned as she lifted her husband's face making direct eye contact and giving him the belief of baring the truth and believing it.

Yi Jung smiled to what an amazing wife he had but that smile didn't last long within seconds Yi Jung moved his face away and dug back down, his eyes looking only at the marble cherry color floor of his bedroom. With a deep sigh words left his mouth,

"She left me. I loved her more than anything and she rejected me and left."

"Who?" Ga Eul continued to question.

Then as if Yi Jung was all alone in his bedroom within closed walls his voice echoes "Eun Jae my ex fiancée..."


	2. Just Die

The So mansion was decorated and was full of guests all in their formal clothing. After getting ready Mrs. So walks down her stairs covered with roses in every 20 steps, the stair rail was covered with light decorations that covered the rail like a spiral. Very beautiful to view and of course it should be; today was a big day and important for the whole So family; well almost everyone.

As makes her way down the 20 steps she walks over to her daughter who was making some extra preparation and adjustments.

"Jan Di is everything ready?" making sure everything was perfect questioned.

"Yes mother don't worry everything will be ok!" Jan Di replied.

"How can I not worry, it's your older brother's wedding day. I am so glad he decided to finally get married. Thanks to Eun Jae. Even after what happened she still agreed to the wedding." rubbed her hands nervously together. Then Jan Di puts her hand on her mother's shoulder and helps her calm down.

Since the So family was rich they found it useless to have the wedding somewhere else, so they decided to have it in their backyard, which was big enough for another mansion.

"Where is Yi Jung?" before leaving thought back to her second son, who by her voice sounded like she was worried about the most.

"I think he is upstairs, I will go get him" Jan Di volunteered to go fetch her second older brother, but her mother stopped her and went instead. She walks up to Yi Jung's room and the door was closed. As she opened the door there Yi Jung was in a corner drunk, with nothing else, but tears moving down his cheeks. His room was a mess, all of his stuff were thrown down and the cotton from the pillows of his bed were shred out and thrown everywhere. With shock faces her son.

"Yi Jung what is all this?"

"Why do you care? Go do whatever you want and leave me alone to die!"

"Yi Jung! Don't you dare say that. I know what happened with you has hurt you, but you have to let that go. Now come on get up and quickly get ready it's your brother's wedding day. Come on get up." Mrs. So tried to pull her son up, but failed as he pulls his arm back from being pulled and wins. After getting his arm back, Yi Jung turns his face away from the wall and looks up to make eye contact with his mother.

"I know your ashamed of me that's why you don't care! Right?"

"Yi Jung stop this nonsense and go take a cold shower and get ready!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" With that Yi Jung threw the bottle of alcohol that was in his hand to the floor which shattered into million of pieces. But it didn't just create a mess on the floor, but the shattered sound of it seemed to alert his father who came rushing in his room minutes after.

"What is going on here?" Yi Jung's father with both an angry look and tone questioned.

"Nothing, Yi Jung was just getting ready. He accidentally dropped the bottle." spoke to her husband in a manner to calm him down and protect her son from being yelled at.

"Don't you have any shame. You useless shameful brat. When are you going to act like a So family member. You are just an embarrassment for all of us!" spoke with much hate referring to something horrible that was caused due to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung looks back at the wall and smiles, "if your that ashamed of me then just kill me! Going to my brother's wedding will kill me with pain and guilt anyways, so why don't you just finish the story here!"

Yi Jung's brother So Yi Hyun come running into the room, due to the loud screaming, "what is going on here?"

"Your brother doesn't want to come to your wedding. That little brat!" replied to his son who was soon to be married while looking at Yi Jung with nothing, but shame.

"Father please stop can't you see he is in pain. Can you please forget what he did?" So Yi Hyun argued with his father.

"He did something that is unforgivable!" yelled back.

So Yi Hyun looked over to his brother who was in the corner crying he couldn't help, but run over to him. So Yi Hyun pats Yi Jung and tries to comfort him. Both brothers and sister loved one another very much, so seeing one in pain was unbearable for the other.

"Leave me and Yi Jung alone. I will talk to him!" So Yi Hyun ordered his parents. They listened and head out the room, but before leaving says something that no son would ever want to hear from his father, "I wish you would just die! At least the shame you gave me and the whole family will die with you!" pushes her husband out knowing that he was only giving her son more pain. They leave and close the door.  
>So Yi Hyun looks away from the door and back at Yi Jung who had his eyes closed and followed with many new tears making their way down.<p> 


	3. I Did it Again!

"Come on let go downstairs" Yi Hyun manages to pull his bother off the floor but couldn't get him to move a step.

"Yi Jung, I know your hurt and with father acting like this, I understand your pain…"

"Do you really think you understand?" Yi Jung replied to his brother but without making any eye contact.

"Of course I do. I am your older brother. Now come on, if you come down then father will cool down too" Yi Jung takes a deep sigh and nodes his head. Yi Hyun smiles after getting an approval from his brother and then pushes Yi Jung to where his closet full of clothes was located. Yi Hyun opens the closet and one after another looks at the suits, thinking of which one to pick.

Still searching through the closet Yi Hyun calls out "Yi Jung what would you like to wear" there was no answer from him.

"Ah! How about, this one?" Yi Hyun took out a black and white tux. The pants were black followed by a black t-shirt, white vest and lastly a black coat to go with it. Yi Hyun places the suit, which was still on a hanger and observed how it looked. "Yes! This will look lovely on you. Wear this one. Come down quickly, and please calm down. Ok?" Yi Jung without a word just nodded. Before heading out Yi Hyun walks over to another closet which was full of shoes, he looks around and pulls out black nicely polished shoes, which could be used as a mirror due to the amazing shine. He takes the shoes and walks over to Yi Jung`s bed and places the shoes under the suit which he had placed on the bed.

"Don't worry about the mess, I will have the maid come in and clean it up. Just try to calm down ok?" With a smile Yi Hyun pats his brother on the shoulder and with that heads out of the room with shutting the door. Yi Jung forces his feet and makes his way into the bathroom. He slams the door closed and instantly falls to the ground. "Calm down? How can I calm down? How will I be able to see the event? Seeing the one I loved get married to my own brother! How!" Yi Jung digs his head into his arms and didn't make any movement for minutes. 30 minutes after Yi Jung walks out of the bathroom, fresh but still upset. He had decided to go. He had ashamed his family already, he wouldn't want to cause them any more pain or trouble. Yi Jung after being dressed combs his hair and lastly puts his shoes on, as he sits on his bed, the same thoughts coming to mind. Taking a deep sigh and trying not think of anything at the moment Yi Jung heads to the door and puts his hand on the knob and slowly turns the knob and opened the door. The door made a short creek sound but it wasn't heard for long because of the noise coming from downstairs. Yi Jung makes his way down the stairs. Every step he took reminded him of the great times he had and those times will just in a few minutes have no meanings left!

"Yi Jung, you're here!" Yi Hyun noticed his brother and quickly walked over to him. Not only him but also Yi Jung`s father noticed him come down as well and walked over to him right away.

"It's about time you came! Listen carefully there are big company owners who have also come and all are asking for you, so better make a good impression. Better not disappoint me again!" Yi Jung`s father spoke with much anger and spoke as more of giving Yi Jung an order rather than just telling him something. Yi Jung nodes his head, but still doesn't say a word. Yi Jung`s father walks away with that and fits himself with a group of business owners and started his talk with them.

"Yi Jung…"

"Yi Hyun! What are you doing here, so many guests are asking for you and the bride's family. Go at once before you upset them!" Mrs. So spoke out; Yi Hyun nodded his head, before leaving he looks back at Yi Jung and this time Yi Jung finally making eye contact, Yi Hyun smiles to him and heads off to where he was needed. Mrs. So walked to her son and creased her son`s face "I know how you feel. But your father is happy you came. Don't worry everything will be back to normal soon. Ok?" Yi Jung didn't make a movement because he knew after this one event nothing can ever go back to normal for him at least. Seeing that her son was still down Mrs. So tells Yi Jung to go outside and get some fresh air. Yi Jung listens and makes his way out the mansion and into his backyard. Where not many people had come yet, there were still preparations being made. Being alone all the thoughts made their way back. Not realizing what was going around him Yi Jung steps on flowers that were set to be put up on the main sign. Still lost in thought, he continues to walk on not realizing what he did.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice called from behind. Yi Jung was too far away to hear her. Upset she marches Yi Jung`s way and taps his shoulder but with much force "Hey, can you watch where you are going!" getting Yi Jung`s attention the girl yelled.

"Aish! Why are you so loud? Why are you yelling?" Yi Jung putting his hand over his right ear to calm it down from the loud yelling from the girl.

"Look over there. Those roses you stepped on, I worked hard on putting them together, I needed to put them up on the sign and you crushed all of them!" Yi Jung realizing his mistake, looked back at the roses, and just walked away, of course he wasn't going to say sorry. But the girl didn't let it go either, she followed Yi Jung and tried to grab his arm, when all of a sudden as her hands got a hold of his arm, he pushed his arm back trying to release it from her. Wearing heals she lost her balance, she fell to the ground, but not only did she fall, as she lost balance she grabbed Yi Jung without notice and he lost balance and fell as well. There they were, Yi Jung on top of her, holding his breathe in to not breathe on her face because at the moment their faces were only inches apart. Yi Jung feeling uncomfortable quickly pulled himself up and was about to walk away, when "Ah! My ankle, it hurts. I think it twisted! Hey you can you help me get up?" The girl spoke with pain. Yi Jung walks back to her and observes her ankle. "Your ankle looks fine. You can get up, now stop acting!" Yi Jung was annoyed by the way she acted, he knew that she was only acting to make him fall for her, because that's what many girls did, and that annoyed him very much. "What! You think I am acting! I am really hurt!"

"Whatever stop making a scene!" Yi Jung with those words was about to leave when the girl pulled on to Yi Jung`s left leg which was only an arm away from her and made him fall back to the ground. "What is your problem?" Yi Jung still on the ground looked back at the girl with anger. She managed to pull her self up "I Thought you should get a taste of your own medicine." With that the girl made her way to the mansion. Yi Jung watched her leave, he was upset and angry to what kind of girl he just had to deal with. Then watching the way she walked made him feel bad. She really did get hurt, after her fall she wasn't walking normally; she was putting more pressure on her left leg than her right as if her right leg was hurting. Yi Jung felt bad; again he managed to hurt someone. The girl had gone all the way inside the house and Yi Jung thinking back to what a bad person he was, just stood there on the grass, his left leg extended and right leg bent and his head was laid on his right leg. Once again all he managed to do was hurt someone and this time again it was another girl.


	4. You Know Better

Finding no point in just sitting there outside, and knowing that the wedding ceremony would be starting soon, Yi Jung gets up and slowly makes his way into the mansion. Before entering he hoped that he wouldn't bump into that girl again, because one he would have to say sorry for misjudging her and two she might tell others what he did and complain, because that's, what many girls did just to get attention. Yi Jung walks over to his family who were all standing together in a group and greeting guest. Yi Jung makes himself fit into the group, but stood behind his family.

"Yi Jung, meet Mr. Lee, he owns the biggest stocks in Korea. He wanted to meet you." Mr. So directs Mr. Lee to Yi Jung. Yi Jung straightens himself up and speaks with much manner.

"Good day, sir." Yi Jung spoke as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot of great things. You helped your family company rise to the top. There aren't many smart kids like you these days. Keep up the good work. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Deh. Thank you, for coming. Please help yourself to anything you need." Mr. Lee was about to walk away when he stopped his steps and turned back and faced Yi Jung.

"By the way, I haven't seen you in your father`s office lately. I heard an incident occurred and you haven't been coming ever since..." before Yi Jung could reply or say anything Mr. So speaks "nothing, you know with the company and his brother`s wedding, Yi Jung has himself occupied. He stays home and works. Come now." With that Mr. So pulls Mr. Lee to the other direction. Before leaving Mr. So looks back at Yi Jung and with short words speaks "See what I have to deal with because of you!" With that Mr. So leaves as well and Yi Jung was once again left with the thoughts, which gave him fear and pain.

"Omo! Ga Eul you look so pretty" Jan Di yelled as she caught sight of her childhood friend walking her way towards her, wearing a beautiful white dress, long, one stripped full of flowers, plain and simple. Even though the dress was simple, it embraced Ga Eul`s beauty without fail. "Thanks Jan Di. Yi Hyun oppa congrats on the wedding, you finally aged up from being a kid" Ga Eul speaks as she messes Yi Hyun`s hair. Ga Eul was another member of the So family, she spent so much time with them that formality wasn't needed but she still kept her limits and manners. "Yah! Ga Eul don't embarrass me in front of the my new bride ok" Yi Hyun gives Ga Eul a smile and she return one but hers was more childish since she was the youngest of the family but the same age as Jan Di.

"Oh, Ga Eul you didn't meet Yi Jung yet, the last time you came from America, he was on a trip and you two didn't get to meet." Jan Di spoke.

"Yeah, where is he. I can`t wait to see how he turned out its been so long since we last met." Ga Eul replies to Jan Di and walks in her direction.

"There he is..." Ga Eul looks up and astonishment filled her face "It`s you!" Yi Jung recognizing the voice from earlier looks up and to his surprise it was the same girl. There they were brought together again. "Oh... did you two meet already?" Jan Di questioned.

"Yes, we met in the backyard, Yi Jung and I bumped into each other. But I didn't know Yi Jung changed so much" Yi Jung didn't say a word but just stared. Inside he was nervous to actually say anything.

"Well nice to know you two met already. Ga Eul lets go see the bride..."

"Ahh!" Ga Eul yelped.

"Ga Eul, are you ok?" Jan Di instantly asked.

"Yah, I just tripped and fell to the ground outside and my ankle twisted. It hurts a little" Ga Eul explained. Her words surprised Yi Jung. He didn't know why she didn't tell the truth. But if he were ever given a chance he would definitely ask. He wanted to help, but many things only he knew of, made his steps freeze.

"Ga Eul, then why are you wearing heels?"

"I didn't bring extra shoes and I didn't want people to say stuff..."

"Nonsense, I have sneakers and your and my shoe size is the same so you could wear mine." Jan Di slowly takes Ga Eul with her to her room, "madam... the bride is asking for you" a maid rushed over to Jan Di and did what she was told.

"Can you tell her to wait?" Jan Di replied.

"No madam she says it`s urgent"

"Ok. Tell her I am coming. Umm... Yi Jung oppa, can you please take Ga Eul to my room and get her some sneakers to wear. Please!"

"Wait Jan Di..."

"Thank you oppa" Yi Jung tried to avoid it but before he could say anything Jan Di cut him off and ran off to where she was needed. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were left alone. Yi Jung takes a deep sigh and looks at Ga Eul who stood there in pain.

"Let`s go!" Yi Jung offers his hand and Ga Eul thinks for while and smiles and accepts. No matter how much Yi Jung tried to avoid it there he was alone with a girl,

hand in hand walking up the stairs. Yi Jung noticed every step they took Ga Eul`s smile grew.

"What`s so funny?" Yi Jung curious finally spoke.

"Nothing I didn't think the So family`s aga {baby} could be such a gentlemen"

"Yah! Don't call me that!"

"Ok." Ga Eul looked away and continued to smile.

"By the way, can I ask something?" Yi Jung broke the silence.

"Sure."

"Why did you lie that you tripped?"

"Well for two reasons, one I am not the type of girl who would get a guy in trouble. I know it was an accident..."

"What`s the second reason?" Yi Jung continued to question.

"That you know already" Ga Eul spoke only those two words and nothing more.

"No I don't, come on tell me." Yi Jung spoke with uncertainty.

"Try to remember. You know way better than me. Ok now that were up, where is Jan Di`s room, haven't been here in such a long time..." Yi Jung looked back and saw they had come up the stairs. For some reason these stairs had taken a lot of time to climb. "Oh her room is this way" Yi Jung then directs Ga Eul to Jan Di`s room. They reach Jan Di`s room and Yi Jung opens his sister closet full of shoes. Ga Eul`s eyes widen sure she was rich too but not as rich as the So family.

"Wow these are so pretty! Are you sure she will be ok with me wearing these?"

"Jan Di thinks of you as her sister. I am sure she will be happy if you would"

"Ok" Ga Eul looks through the closet and takes out plain white sneakers which didn't look so bad with her dress, she takes out the pair of sneakers and turns around to ask Yi Jung if they are ok but as soon as she turns, she find herself alone in the room.

"Huh... Some gentlemen he is! Left me alone!" Ga Eul accidently yelled out. Seeing that she was all alone, she sits on the bed that was placed in the room and puts on her shoes. Before getting up to leave she hears footsteps, coming closer and closer.

**Climbing stairs might just be a way to go up, but for Yi Jung and Ga Eul every step they took hand in hand was about to change who they are and what they would become. **


	5. The Magical Moment

With the footsteps still making their way for Ga Eul, a voice is heard "Some gentlemen I am right" Yi Jung walks back into the room with a first aid kit in his hand and his head turned in Ga Eul`s direction with a small smirk on his face.

"Did you hear that? Sorry I thought you…"

"Thought I just left?" Yi Jung cut Ga Eul off and finished her sentence for her. Ga Eul only nodded and slowly shifted her head from Yi Jung`s direction to the floor. After noticing the kit in his hand Ga Eul had figured out his reason to leaving and was ashamed. Yi Jung smiles to her behavior, as he looked at Ga Eul acting as an upset child he recalls the time they were little and Ga Eul became upset when Yi Jung forgot her birthday but in reality he had a whole party planned for her as a surprise. Back then she acted the same as she did now, which made Yi Jung laugh inside, due to the fact how Ga Eul didn't change a bit. Inside he wishes he could have stayed the same too but many things caused him to change. Then forcing the smile of his face Yi Jung walks over to Ga Eul and extends his arm out handing her the first aid kit.

Ga Eul lifts her head up and, first takes a quick look at the kit and then at Yi Jung. Before taking the kit Ga Eul makes a pout and speaks as she makes eye contact with Yi Jung

"I`m sorry…"

"It's ok" as if Yi Jung already knew Ga Eul was going to apologize, Yi Jung instantly replies. Ga Eul smiles and asks "really so you're not mad anymore"

"No"

"Ok, I thought you were going to make me do something, like you always do" Ga Eul spoke her thought rushing through her words.

"No…Wait" Yi Jung was going to make his answer simple and let Ga Eul off the hook but then an idea came to thought, he knew Ga Eul would never agree so just to tease her "actually you know what. There is something you have to do"

"What…" Ga Eul hits her head lightly, thinking why she reminded him.

"You have to make a beautiful new flower vase; I need a new one in my room. It can`t be store bought, you have to make it, by tonight. Ok?" Yi Jung gives his order which makes Ga Eul very upset and burst with frustration "Yah! You know I am not good at pottery and by tonight! I just got here and my ankle is twisted. I don`t accept" Ga Eul disagreed right away.

"Ok then have it your way. I won't accept your apology." Yi Jung was about to head out when Ga Eul called out, "Ok fine I will do it." Ga Eul agreed with a tone full of anger. But then Ga Eul found her way of revenge too.

"But then you have to do something for me too" Ga Eul rubbed her hands together and smiled to herself as if a vicious plan was building inside her head. "You have to apologize too"

"For what?" Yi Jung turned and faced Ga Eul and questioned with uncertainty.

"For thinking I was faking my injury. You were so mean calling me all that stuff." Ga Eul made a pout again and looked at the floor as if really hurt.

"I am not going to apologize for that you're the one that me fall on top of you. It`s your fault and how does someone twist their ankle that way. No way I am not apologizing."

"Fine then come help me bandage up my ankle if you don't want to apologize"

"No way!" Yi Jung yelped right away to her words. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with the corner of her eye and yelled "Ah! My ankle" Ga Eul yelled as the pain went back into her ankle. Yi Jung quickly ran over to help her. She was still family and Yi Jung cared about his family more than anything.

"Ga Eul! Are you ok" Yi Jung with a worried face questioned as he bent down to look at Ga Eul`s ankle, which was visible with Ga Eul`s dress lifted slightly off the ground.

"Oh, it`s swelling. Huh... I am really sorry for what happen. I didn't know you be in this much pain. Here let me help you bandage it..." Ga Eul lovely viewed the worried charming face, whom she always loved, she didn't know what kind of feelings she had for him, but whenever he was near her heart would beat nonstop and it made her happy. As if all the pain dies just seeing Yi Jung care about her, she stops Yi Jung`s hand from grabbing the first aid kit.

"What's wrong" Yi Jung questioned as he looked up at Ga Eul.

"Leave it I will do it. Besides you apologized" Ga Eul explained as she let his hand go and took the kit.

"No let me help..."

"Yah you pervert! I was just kidding, I can do it myself, now get out!" Ga Eul laughed as she spoke.

"Pervert? Fine then!" With that Yi Jung left the room and shut the door. He stops his steps near the door and a smile, which wasn't seen for a long time, made its way back on Yi Jung`s face. No matter what, but being with Ga Eul made him happy as if he had nothing to hide from her as if all his fears and pain disappear when she is around. But only thinking of happiness for a moment, Yi Jung still with a smile makes his way down the stairs. As he left and made his way down, Yi Jung failed to notice someone, a feminine figure watched him with noting but a burning sense of jealousy.

Later Ga Eul opened the door and surprisingly Eun Jae was standing right there as if waiting for her.

"Unnie, how are you" Ga Eul hugged Eun Jae with a smile and Eun Jae returned it.

"Jan Di told me you were here and I had to come see you"

"Neh, I just got here, omo Unnie you look beautiful!" Ga Eul screamed to the sight of the angel she saw in the white dress.

"Thanks Ga Eul but you look like the bride more than me" both laugh and exchange smiles. Then Eun Jae changed her tone to seriousness and spoke "Ga Eul I see you met Yi Jung"

"Neh. I did" Ga Eul respectfully replied. Eun Jae puts her arms on Ga Eul`s shoulder "listen Ga Eul, let me quickly tell you something. You two are no longer at small age. Please for your own good stay away from him ok."

"Why are you saying that unnie?"

"Listen I know you haven't been here for a long time now, and you just got back. I don't want to throw everything on you, but just remember this Yi Jung is not the person he used to be. All he does now is hurt others and I don't want him to hurt you" Eun Jae spoke as she made complete eye contact with Ga Eul. Ga Eul thought to what Eun Jae was saying but for some reason her heart didn't want to believe that Yi Jung could be that kind of person.

"Unnie, I think your wrong. Yi Jung would never hurt anyone"

"Ga Eul just try not to get too close ok?" Ga Eul still didn't understand but still nodded. Eun Jae smiles and takes Ga Eul with her and they both together come down the stairs. Luckily bandaging her ankle Ga Eul`s pain was temporarily gone. Yi Jung faces away from the crowd and looks at the two figures coming down the stairs but his eyes only stood at Eun Jae. There she was smiling and enjoying the time while Yi Jung was hurting inside now again only ready to form a river of tears, but kept them in. Eun Jae leaves Ga Eul and walks over to Yi Hyun. Both of them begin to smile and laugh and act as a cute loving couple. But Yi Jung stood there watching them, inside burning with pain in his heart. Ga Eul was confused to why Eun Jae said that, Ga Eul knew Yi Jung wasn't like that at all and she was going to follow her heart no matter what anyone said. Ga Eul looked to her far side and there she saw Yi Jung only staring at the couple and as if in much pain, no matter how much Yi Jung tried to hide it Ga Eul saw through him and felt the pain as if she knew him very well. Ga Eul thinks, why was he like this? What happened?

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen lets not waste time, we have two people who are desperate on getting married. Lets all head to the backyard." Mr. So directs everyone to the backyard. Yi Jung was the only one left in the mansion. His feet did not listen. He wanted to got but couldn't.

"Come on lets got" without notice Ga Eul grabs Yi Jung`s arm and pulls him outside to the backyard where everyone else was only they easily made their way to the front because they were part of the family so people made way. Then with the So family sitting in the front rows of the many chairs that were placed for people to sit on. Surprising there was enough chairs for every single guest that had come and many people had come. The ceremony begins and Eun Jae and Yi Hyun say their vows and then kiss everyone stands and claps for the new couple, but Yi Jung stood there on his chair thinking its over, the one he loved is gone forever. Ga Eul stood up to clap with the crowd and cheered but then glared at Yi Jung and felt sad seeing him that way. Only if there was a way she could help him but she didn't even know what happened in the first place.

"Ok everyone lets join the newly wed couple to the dance floor to the other side," Mr. So after saying a few words for his son, announced. Yi Hyun and Eun Jae walk hand in hand to the far side from where they were and with their eyes only glued to one another they begin to dance and as the slow background music starts the crowd with their partners' start to dance as well around the couple. Ga Eul stood there only glaring at Yi Jung in pain and holding in tears which might let loose soon. Ga Eul knew she couldn't do much at the moment but at least she could cheer him up. Regardless of her ankle Ga Eul walks over to Yi Jung and this time holding on to his hand pulls him to the dance floor. Again being caught off guard by Ga Eul Yi Jung could not stop her. As they reach the crowd with everyone dancing Ga Eul makes Yi Jung dance with her and not a quick dance but a slow dance. Ga Eul always got her way being a stubborn person, Yi Jung didn't say or make a movement, and went along. There they were dancing and enjoying themselves. When all of a sudden everyone stops to view them. There they were all alone dancing only looking at each other. Even the bride and the groom stepped out to watch them. The guest whispered about Yi Jung and Ga Eul that they were the cutest couple. Everyone watched and they watched each other. As if time had stopped and they were all alone, well Ga Eul thought it to be magical but Yi Jung noticing they were the only two dancing quickly broke off and walked away. Ga Eul just smiled. The guests clap for them two but Yi Jung was already gone, noticing the claps were for them Ga Eul blushes, and runs off as well.

"I am so glad Yi Jung is starting to come back to life. Thanks to Ga Eul. Don't you think?" Yi Hyun looks over to his bride and questions as he smiled to what he saw.

"Yah! How can you say that! Did you forget what he did to me?" Eun Jae replied with an angry tone back to her husband.

"Can`t you just let that go?" Yi Hyun spoke but it only caused Eun Jae to become more upset. Trying not to upset Eun Jae anymore, Yi Hyun pulls her to him and gives her a hug and speaks "Ok fine I wont talk about it anymore. By the way you look beautiful today" Eun Jae blushes and smiles They continue that way as photographers came to them to take their pictures and the crowd stood and watched.

Ga Eul caught up to Yi Jung and spoke right away "hey I didn't know you were such a great dancer..."

"Listen, just stay away from me from now on ok? Just leave me alone!" Yi Jung yelled and went up to his room and slammed the door shut. Ga Eul just stood there, confused and hurt.

**They say the past is behind us**

**But is that true**

**When in reality even if we try to forget, the past just follows**

**The past is like glue that sticks on forever and never lets you start something new**

**Chances for being able to move on are only few.**


	6. Welcome Back!

Yi Jung rubbed his eyes as he rose from his bed, getting up to open the door. His sister, Jan Di had been knocking for so long. She calls it knocking but her one knock is as if she through a big rock on the door. Yi Jung quickly opens it, "what! What do you want?"

"You sleep too much. Now come down stairs you have guests here to see you!" Jan Di ordered, followed by a high joyful jump when she told him of the guests.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes and faced his back to her, "tell them I don't want come down!" Jan Di now with anger, kicks the door fully open and walks up to her brother making eye contact with death stares. "Jun Pyo is here too and he is your best friend and my boyfriend. I don't want us to break up because of you understand!" Jan Di spoke in abuttal way and made a pout. She speaks in a sisterly joking way followed by deep glares, which usually gets all of her friends and family to do what she says.

"Aish! Ok, let me wash up and I will come down..." Yi Jung finally agreed to do as Jan Di said. Her glares were giving him the shivers.

"Yay! Come quickly." Jan Di smiles and gives Yi Jung a warm sisterly hug and hops happily down stairs. Yi Jung shuts his door and heads for his room bathroom and washes his face. As he finishes, he lifts his head up and observes his reflection in the mirror. He realizes what he did yesterday might have been a little too much, but it was the right thing to do. For him loneliness was his only ally. Taking a deep breath Yi Jung dries his face and hands with a towel and heads downstairs to find Woo Bin and Jun Pyo waiting for him. Ji Hoo was nowhere to be seen. But Yi Jung did not give it much use to ask where Ji Hoo was.

∞–––––––––––––––––––––∞

"Yi Jung bro, how have you been?" Woo Bin was the first to go greet Yi Jung as he made his way down. Yi Jung sat on the couch in front of friends. Jun Pyo later stood up and said his hellos. Jun Pyo stood with his manners, because Jan Di was in the same room and since they were dating, he had to keep a good image in front of her. "Yi Jung where have you been? You don't come to the lounge anymore..."

"After all that happened do you still think I can be myself again?" hearing Yi Jung`s tone, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo looked at each other and then back at Yi Jung. They both didn't ask another question. Sure they knew what happen, but they didn't know Yi Jung would be taking the situation to heart, this much.

The living room where they all sat had turned into awkward silence. Jan Di breaking the silence cleared her throat and smiled.

Woo Bin oppa and Jun Pyo guess who has come back!" Jan Di joyfully spoke while clapping.

"Who?" Woo Bin and Jun Pyo questioned with curiosity.

"Speak of the angel and there she is." Jan Di`s smile grew as she saw the one she spoke of, come their way.

Everyone turns to look at the figure heading towards them.

"Ga Eul!" Woo Bin stood up with shock as he saw her coming.

"Woo Bin oppa, how are you? Jun Pyo oppa you look well." Ga Eul greets the two as she sets the tray of coffee that she had made for all of them.

"Ga Eul you didn't have to do this." Jan Di replied as she took her cup of coffee and took a sip.

"It's ok. I saw all of you gather here, so I thought of making something." Ga Eul took her cup and sat herself next to Woo Bin. He was still in shock, seeing Ga Eul after a long time, created the smile on his face that never left.

"Mmmmm... Ga Eul this is amazing!" Jan Di was the first to react.

"Wow this is great!" this time Woo Bin commented after taking a sip from his cup. Jun Pyo didn't drink coffee much, but since everyone else was complimenting it so much, he had to give it a try. A smile of satisfaction appeared on his face as he took his first sip. "Wow! This is great, where did you learn to make this amazing coffee?"

"Living alone, you learn a few tricks..." Ga Eul responded. Everyone except Yi Jung complimented and smiled towards Ga Eul causing her to blush.

Jun Pyo looks in Ga Eul`s direction and places his right hand by his lips, his palm facing Jan Di and his lip towards Ga Eul, as he whispered, "can you teach Jan Di some of those tricks, because you know she isn't a great cook..." teasing Jan Di both Jun Pyo and Ga Eul exchange smiles. Jan Di pinches Jun Pyo on his arm as she heard everything he said. Then they all shared smiles and laughs except Yi Jung who sat on the coach without a word or expression on his face but sadness.

∞–––––––––––––––––––––∞

Ga Eul noticed Yi Jung`s behavior, but didn't react to it at the moment. "So what's the plan today?" Jan Di questioned as she finished her cup of coffee.

"I was thinking amusement park!" Woo Bin suggested.

"That's great! I will rent it out for today so we don't have to wait so long for the rides!" Jun Pyo quickly added. Jan Di made a pout and looked at Jun Pyo and tugged on his arm. "Jun Pyo, that's no fun!" Jan Di argued.

"Hey, I hate waiting especially near strangers!" Jun Pyo protested.

"You`re no fun!" Jan Di decided to argue no longer, for she knew Jun Pyo wasn't going to listen.

"Ok, let's go! Yi Jung bro you want to come too?" Woo Bin ignoring the bickering of Jun Pyo and Jan Di and looked into his friend`s direction.

"No I don't want to go..." Yi Jung replied and looked away, making no eye contact with Woo Bin.

Woo Bin knew his friend was still hurt so he let his behavior slide. Then looking at the confused Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, how about you?"

Ga Eul didn't want to leave Yi Jung alone so she made an excuse to stay back, "no I still have unpacking to do and other chores I need to get done for today. You guys go have fun I will go with you next time..." Woo Bin became disappointed but still went along with Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were left behind. Looking back at the table to where the tray of coffee was placed, Ga Eul saw there was Yi Jung`s cup still there, non touched. Ga Eul picks up his cup and hands it to him. Yi Jung didn't want to be anymore rude so he just took the cup and drank it. Sure the coffee was refreshing for him, but it didn't change one bit of Yi Jung`s expressions.

Not wanting to a bother anymore Ga Eul picks up the tray she brought with her and heads to the kitchen. Only 4 steps away from Yi Jung, she stops her steps and turns her head slightly to the side as she spoke, "to gain happiness, you have to be involved with everyone else's happiness too..."

Yi Jung just looked in her direction for minute as she continued her steps and walked away. Recalling what she had said, Yi Jung put down his cup of coffee with force causing most of it to spill on the table. The he marched upstairs heading for his room. While he was still going up the stairs, Yi Jung couldn`t stop the thoughts that continued to build up in his head: 'Happiness? What happiness? I don't deserve any happiness! I rather die alone, then be happy!'

∞–––––––––––––––––––––∞

**A/N:**

Well what did you guys think? I am really sorry I haven't been able to update for a long time. But now I will be finding time to update more often. :) I would love to read your reviews.

**Preview of next chapter:**

It was unusual for Yi Jung to come to place like this. Ga Eul had become very nervous; her heartbeat became fast as to this place gave her a really bad feeling. Loud music, girls wearing clothes that were so short they showed every inch of their skin. Guys and girl drinking like no tomorrow and did things that only disgust Ga Eul and caused her to shamelessly look away and sit herself awkwardly.

"Why are we here?" Ga Eul asked.

"You wanted to know what I do right, well Ga Eul... Be prepared to be amazed..." Yi Jung had a cold devious smile on his lips. Without another word he hovered over Ga Eul. She become more then nervous, her body was now shaking to how Yi Jung was behaving with her. She tried to push Yi Jung away, but he didn't budge. Then before another word said, Yi Jung instantly headed for Ga Eul`s lips...

∞–––––––––––––––––––––∞


End file.
